What The Heck?
by HyruleHearts1123
Summary: What would happen if some friends and I got trapped in Tales of Symphonia, only to find out we belonged there in the first place? Rated T for mild cussing and Zelos abuse


**Amber: TT_TT**

**Andy: What's wrong?**

**Taylor: I don't know, maybe it's the fact that zeldafan4ever finaly cussed in a story?**

**What the!? How the heck'd you guys get here!?**

**Andy: I don't know, maybe you're subconcious decided it was time for you to see you're friends again after crying about not getting an invitation to my birthday party yet?**

**(Amber, Taylor, and zeldafan4ever) O.o**

**What did you say?**

**Andy: *sigh* zeldafan4ever only owns herself (Amber: That's me!). She definately doesn't own me, Taylor, Becca, Katy, Shannon, or Caroline cuz we're her friends in real life.**

**ON TO LE STORY!**

"Hey guys! The stuff's all set up in my room, so we'll start once everyone's here, sound good? Seventeen year-old Amber asked with a smile as her friends Andy and Taylor walked through the door into the house, as Andy's mom talked to Amber's parents.

"Sounds good to us. Who all's coming?" Andy asked, her curiosity getting the better of her again even though she was sixteen.

"Andy! It'll obviously be the same girls from last year!" Taylor shouted at her younger friend, shaking her head in desparation.

"It's ok Tay," Amber started, using her nickname for her friend."But, Andy does have a point. Last year it was only you guys, Becca, and Katy, but this year, it'll be you guys, Becca, Katy, and my other friends from church, Caroline, and Shannon."

"That's a lot of girls! How'd you get you're parents to agree to that many?" Andy asked, her eyes wide.

Amber laughed. "The same way I do every year! Cleaning my room!"

"Since nobody's gonna be here for a while, what game did you get?" Taylor asked.

"I got that new game, Tales of Symphonia about a month ago, and trust me, it's a good game. A little long, but a good game none the less." Amber replied, heading down to the basement.

"I thought we were gonna wait until everyone got here." Andy said.

"We are, well, we were. I'm getting bored, so we'll start a new game when they get here. Ok?" Amber asked, already walking down the stairs to her room, AKA, the basement.

"Whatever." Taylor said, before joining Amber in the basement.

(Later that evening)

"DIE PRONIMA!" Amber, Andy, and Taylor yelled at the screen as Amber's character Presea dealt the final blow, only to be disapointed seeing they didn't kill her.

"What the heck!?" Andy asked, truely in character as Genis.

"Shut up Zelos!" Taylor yelled as Zelos started spewing nonsense.

"Agreed." Amber said, showing her hatered for Zelos.

Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder shook the entire house.

"W-what's going on!?" Andy asked, suddenly breaking character as she grasped arround for her stuffed animal.

"It's just some thunder. We'll be fine." Amber replied as her neck suddenly got sore again. "Oww! Got any Ibuprofen Tay?" She asked rubbing her neck.

"Yeah, why? Wait, let me guess. Scars buggung you again?" Taylor asked, recieving a shaky nod from her friend. You see, Amber was adopted, and the orphanage found her nearly dead, lying in a puddle with bleeding cuts on her face and neck. They took her to Children's Healthcare of Atlanta, but the wounds never healed properly, leaving her with scars that would still to this day open and bleed.

"Guys, let's hurry up and get to Ozette already!" Andy shouted as Taylor started wrapping bandages arround Amber's neck.

You now it takes time to cross the contenants. And you also know most of the time Amber's neck aches, it starts bleeding." Taylor repramanded her younger friend for being impatient. "There. All finished."

"Thanks Tay you're a life sav-" Amber started, but was cut off as the power flickered off. "Dammit. Well, I guess I'm gonna go check the breakers."

As she walked up to the door, Amber noticed there was a faint glow, but thought nothing of it, but when she reached the door, she felt an almost unbearable blast of heat. Her eyes widening, she bolted away from the door. "Shit! Everyone, follow me!" She yelled, the other's eyes adjusting to the darkness. "Get to the floor!"

Currious, Taylor and Andy looked at the door, then spotted the glow getting stronger.

Amber, with such skill, it seemed practiced (Though it wasn't), ran to the table in the corner, and threw it aside, shattering the glass cups in the process, and lifted up the rug underneath to reveal a hatch hidden under it. "Go!" she yelled as she opened the hatch.

"What about you!?" Taylor yelled as she saw Amber race to her closet.

"I need to get my survival gear! I'll be right behind you! Now go!" She yelled back as she threw the closet door open, stopping for a moment to examine herself in the mirror. Her chocolate brown eyes wide and bloodshot, and her shoulder length hair of the same shade was tangled. Her purple sweater was covered in black spots from all the ash.

Grabbing the backpack with her gear, she raced into the tunnel after her friends, and shut the wooden hatch, locking her and her friends in, making the only way out the other end of the tunnel.

As the trio ran down the tunnel, they eventually reached the end, and Amber heard the rain falling, and the thunder clapping. "It'll be ok...I'm safe, I've got Tay and Andy, I'll be fine..." Amber repeated to herself, bairly above a whisper, but the other two heard it.

"Amber, we need too leave this tunnel. Those wooden beams holding the tunnel up won't be spared from the fire forever. And you are the only one strong enough to move whatever is blocking the exit. Ok?" Andy asked, explaining what Amber needed to do.

"But she's in shock! She won't have enough strength!" Taylor argued, before being surprised as Amber slowly started moving the bolder from the way of the exit.

'I m-moved t-the b-boulder. A-anything e-else?" Amber asked, stammering out of her fear.

"Amber, could you sing me a song?" Andy asked, this time, not getting a reaction from Taylor.

"W-when you w-walk away,

y-you don't h-hear me say,

'P-please, oh b-baby, d-don't go,

s-simple and c-clean is the w-way that y-you're m-makin me feel tonight

it's hard to let it go,

You're giving me, too many things, lately,

you're all I need, you smiled at me, and said.

'Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I need to meet you're father?

When we are older you'll understand, what I meant, when I said no, I don't think life is quite that simple."

Hold me, whatever lies beyond this m-morning, is a little later on,

regardless of warnings, the future dosen't scare me at all, nothing's like before!" Amber sang, gradually calming down as she sang the simple song that always calmed her down whenever there was a storm.

"Better?" Taylor asked, recieving a shaky nod from her friend. "Good. Now, let's get out of here."

As they exited the tunnel, they realized the rain had stopped. Amber rushed out of the tunnel, glad to be out of the cramped space. Suddenly, she felt something tugging at her neck, then the tugging stopped. She turned arround to see what the tugging feeling was, and saw part of her bandage snagged on some thorns! She hastily reached up to her neck, and was greeted with the thing she hated most. Her neck was bleeding again.

"Shit! Taylor! Andrea!" Amber yelled, getting the attention of her friends.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Andy, I don't like- Holy shit! Tay! We need bandages, Stat!" Andy yelled, seing the bandage snagged, and the seventeen year-old grasping at her neck, trying in vain to stop the bleeding.

"I don't have any! They were all at her house!" Taylor yelled at the younger girl.

"Hey guys, I don't feel so good..." Amber said, before falling to the ground, unconcious.

"AMBER!" Taylor and Andy yelled togeather. "Wake up! You can't die now! Open you're eyes!" Andy yelled, trying desperately to wake her friend up.

"Someone help us! Anyone!" Taylor screamed, getting extremily worried for her friend.

"What's going on? Is someone hurt?" A female voice asked.

"My friend is hurt! Please help us!" Taylor begged.

"They sound honest sis. We should help them." A boy said, sounding fimillar.

"If you come out, then I might help you out. I can't trust you until you come out." The female said.

"A-alright. Andy, help me get her out of here. She'll die if we don't do what they say." Taylor said, facing the grim reality that if they were to save their friend, they would have to follow the commands of these strangers.

"O-ok." Andy said, her eyes wide with shock.

Slowly, the duo climbed out of the bush, carring they're unconcious friend. As the mysterious group that promised help saw Amber, their hands shot up to their mouths in fear. "What happened to her!?" The woman that spoke earlier, a silver-haired woman who looked like she was in her twenties asked.

"It's a long story, but she's had a wound on her neck that never healed properly, and if she moves too much, or gets scratched on it, it randomly starts bleeding for no reason!"

"Ok, but how did she get like this?" The woman asked gently, seeing one of the girls was in shock, an the other didn't seem much better.

"H-her neck s-started bleeding earlier, b-but some t-thorns tore the b-bandage off." Andy managed, before she started crying.

"It's ok Andy, Amber'll be fine. She survived the night the orphanage found her, didn't she?" Taylor asked, half to reassure herself her friend was going to be ok.

"We need to get them to camp to treat them for shock Raine." The boy that spoke earlier, a boy with silver hair also, and looked like he was about twelve.

"You're right Genis. You and Lloyd work on getting them to camp, and I'll work on healing their friend. Is that ok with you girls?" Raine asked, earning a Shaky nod from Andy, and a cautious glance from Taylor.

"Just make sure Amber will be ok. For Andy's sake. She loves Amber like a sister, and has known her since she was found by the orphanage. I swear if she doesn't make it, I will blame you for it." Taylor threatened, feeling the frustration from seeing her friends like this take over.

"I swear I will do everything in my power to save her. If I can't, then I will accept the blame." Raine promised, remembering her panic when she was unable to save Dorr.

After Taylor and Andy left, Raine grabbed her rod, and bent over Amber. "Heal!" She whispered, and the wound on her neck healed until it was just a faint scar. "There. She should wake up soon, and I'll wait until that happens before taking her to camp." After saying that, Raine sat down on the soft grass, and waited.

**So, how was it?**

**(Taylor and Andy) O.O**

**Ok then. Anyway, Amber will not be appearing here (In the author's notes) because I'm Amber.**

**Review! I need to know how I did! Flames will be used to roast Mithos!**


End file.
